


A Series Of Unfortunate Events

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: #tw angel’s mood swings and sadstuck thoughts shouldn’t mix ever., #tw angst, #tw depression, #tw im a horrible person that likes to torture my otps, #tw imsosorryinadvanceforwritingthispleaseforgiveme, F/F, M/M, end game is johnkat, its going to be really sad, not saying that soljohn is my otp but johnkat is soooo, sorry - Freeform, the soljohn is pale trust me, theres a hint of pale kankat if you read in between the lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wakes up to John watching a movie on the couch, which is normal since the troll shares an apartment-hive with the human, but notices that the human had invited their mutual friend, his moirail over and he asks the reason, unsatisfied with the answer, goes off to buy groceries after sending John to make amends with the other troll. He(Karkat) returns from grocery shopping to an unusally quiet hive and after receiving no response from either of the palemates, he gets worried and calls for help from their other mutual jade-blooded friend, and is shocked by what had transpired in his absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start to A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: No, this _isn’t_ a crossover, the title of that book series (Which is very good, in my opinion.) is just used as the fanfic’s title, nothing less, nothing more. I’ll pull a Kankri though and tag any triggers this fanfic might have.  
>  *points to tags* 
> 
> Now that that is over, on to the chapter.

Karkat entered the apartment hive that he shared with a human that he may or may have not be flushed for, John Egbert, closing the door behind him.

“Karkat!” John greeted, waving.

Looking up, the troll saw that he was sitting on the couch, the television on; Karkat assumed that he had just finished watching a movie. The Cancer sat down in front of the closed door to take off his shoes, and noticed a new, mismatched pair of shoes next to the human’s. He recognized those as John’s moirail, Sollux.

“John, why do you have Captor over?” He asked, untying his shoes, slipping them off, placed them next to the mismatched pair.

“He’s having one of his mood swings again.” John replied.

Karkat’s facial expression turned into a grimace, he knew how intense and horrible the Gemini’s mood swings can get.

“Why is he here instead of his hivestem?”, The troll asked as he stood up from sitting in the doorway and walked over to the living room, sitting across from John.

“I didn’t want him to be alone in his hivestem.”

“Why not?”

“He might hurt something or do something much worse.”

“Oh, so where is he now?”

“When I dragged him in here, he first took off his shoes and then went to one of the bedrooms, locking himself in.”

“Has he come out at all?”

“Not that I have noticed and he won’t let me in.” John responded, frowning.

“When was the last time you tried?”

“Around an hour ago?”

“Try again?”

“Okay, I’ll try, you want to wait here?”

“I’m going food shopping, we’re running low, and to try to find something to get Sollux out of his stupor, maybe something honey-flavored or some shit.”

“Oh okay, see you later!”

The pair went their separate ways, but little did Karkat know , as he slipped on his shoes once more, that when he returned, things won’t be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note 2.0  
> What a cliffhanger, if I don’t say so myself. 
> 
> Until next time my friends~
> 
> <3
> 
> -Angel


	2. An Unfortunate Demise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The PoV's will be always the same person unless indicated. 
> 
> 3rd Person Sollux then John at the end.

“Sollux?” John called as he lightly knocked on the door to the room containing the troll.

Silence. There was absolutely no noise coming from inside, which is very unusual, and frightening, since the room , Sollux locked himself into had both a computer and a video game console.

“Sollux. Are you awake or are you sleeping? Should I come back later? I know you’re upset, I don’t know the reason why. Do you want to talk about it? In a pile and have a feelings jam like what moirails do?” John started talking to the troll through the door, not giving a care.

More silence, then a loud sigh.

“What do you want, JN?” The question was whispered like the owner was exhausted, which also cracked at the end.

_“What was Sollux doing in there? He seems exhausted.”_ John thought worriedly.

“Can I come in, Sollux?”

“No, I told you to leave me alone, right?”

“Yes, but…” John started to explain, but was interrupted by the Gemini.

“Tho, leave me alone.”

“I’m coming in anyway.”

A scoff.

“Try all you want, the door’th locked and I’m not opening it.”

Not sure if the troll was lying or not, he took the doorknob into his hands and turned it.  
It turned, to his surprise, Sollux was lying after all, stepping inside, he saw Sollux curled up into a ball surrounded by miscellaneous items, eyes closed and under them were, John guessed, yellow tear tracks, he wasn’t sure.

_”Was Sollux crying? He wasn’t one to cry, I wonder what’s wrong.”_

“Sollux, were you crying?”

“No.” He denied, turning his back towards John.

“I don’t cry, JN, who do you think I am a wriggler?”

“Everyone cries, Sollux, and that’s what you call the troll version of a baby right?”

“Yeah, you can thay that.”

“Do you want a hug?”

“Why would I?”

“I don’t know, it might make you feel better, it works for me.” John replied, walking up to the troll from the doorway, arms out.  
“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Walking up to you to give you a hug, silly!”

“Why would you invade my perthonal bubble juth for a hug?”

“Because it’ll probably make you feel better.” John answered him, enveloping the troll into a hug.

“Put me down damnit! I don’t ned any hugth!”

But the Gemini’s request was in vain, as his moirail started to pap his hair, making shooshing noises in an attempt to calm him.  
“No, thop, JN, put me down thith inthant you don’t underthand, I don’t need to be thooth-papped!”

Then something happened to the psionic and all he saw was, the color of red and blue.

#  **_~John’s POV~_ **

Sollux started flipping his shit and John being his moirail, it was his responsibility to calm him down. So he continued his shooshing and papping, the troll falling silent after a few minutes, his psionics’ buzzing being the only sound coming from him.

“Sollux? Are you all better?” John asked, pausing his shooshing and papping.

“You’re awfully quiet, Sollux.”

“Did I do the moirail thing right?”

“Sollux?”

The troll started to glow, his psionics cracking around his and out of his eyes.

“Sollux?” John repeated.

The psionics grew stronger, and John resumed his shooshing and papping, but it didn’t work as he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm a dumb fuck and posted the first chapter with a cliffhanger at the same time of the second chapter, I made two cliffhangers in two chapters to make up for it. What do you think will happen next? Find out next time!
> 
> ~Angel


	3. Karkat's Return and A Call For Help

“Sollux! John! I’m home!” Karkat called as he pushed the already-unlocked door with his foot, hands occupied with multiple bags of foodstuffs.

“Captor? Egbert? He repeated, walking into the shared kitriblock (kitchen-nutriblock, they compromised on calling), setting the bags on the counter, freeing his arms and hands at last.

“You two are really fucking quiet for once, what’s up?”

No response, to the troll’s surprise.

“Egbert, if you somehow coerced Sollux into being involved in one of your stupid, idiotic, goddamn pranks, I swear, I’ll find you and cull you with my sickle! Both of you!” He threatened.

After a few minutes, he had finished putting away everything that needed to be put away, he dusted off his hands, washed them and wiped them dry, then setting out to find the missing palemates.

“John? Sollux?” He called out.

The process of Karkat calling and searching went on for a while until he stopped, tired, without any response from either of them, whatsoever.

“Egbert, this isn’t funny! Both of you come out right now, this instant!”

Karkat needed help, he was worried about the palemates and the fact of them not responding after he called out every variation of their names, he knew help was readily accquired, he just needed to press 7 on his phone, which he did so, pulling his phone, pressing it and putting it to his ear.

“Come on, Come on, pick up, pick up!” Karkat anxiously waited for the other to pick up, which they did.

“Kanaya!”

“I’m fine, I don’t have time for greetings or any kind of pleasantries!”

“Well, I came home to an empty hive.”

“I went to get food, we were running low so I went out and got some.”

“Yeah, he did.”

“Yeah, he did, he said that Sollux was experiencing one of his migraine-prone moods.”

“Yeah, about that. I can’t either of them, I called and called. I thought they were playing some kind of stupid joke, but I guess not?”

“B-Before I left, he went to confront Sollux, and shut up! I do _not_ have flushed feelings for that, that....idiot!”

“Just come over and help!”

“Thanks, Kanaya.”

“Bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what happened to the moirails, I certainly _don't_ know. ;D 
> 
> Anyways, this is obviously _far_ from over. I hope you all are either, excited, anxious or both! 
> 
> That's all! Til next time! 
> 
> ~Angel


	4. Setting Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than the last one, but enjoy~ 
> 
> Happy 12/12/12! :D

#  _~Meanwhile~_

Kanaya Maryam was in her shared hive-home, sitting comfortably in a chair, sewing, where the phone rang, sighing, she put the fabric and needle down, standing up and walking over, answering it.

“Maryam Residence, Kanaya Maryam speaking, who may I have the pleasure of speaking with?” 

“Oh hello, Karkat, may I ask the reason _why_ you had decided to call?”

“Oh, I see, did he have anyone over?”

“Who may this be?”

“Did John tell you the reason why?”

Nod. Nod. Pause.

“When did you last see him, and you seem very worried about him, and I believe he isn’t in any of your quadrants?” 

“I was only joking Karkat, calm down.” 

“Alright, I’ll be there shortly.” 

With another sigh, and a shake of her head, Kanaya put the phone back into its cradle, walking back to her seat, but heard a voice, causing her to look up.

“Oh, am I interrupting something?”

“No, No, You aren’t interrupting anything, and hello Rose. May I ask, have you rest adequately? 

“Yes, I have, thank you and hello.”

“You’re quite welcome. Take a seat, if you may, I was just going over to take mine.” 

“May I ask who was on the phone with you a few moments ago?” She asked, as she took a seat as suggested by the Sylph.

“It was Karkat, Karkat called.” Kanaya replied, taking her own.  
“Oh, what did he want?”

“It’ll be advisable if I told you the whole story.”

“Very well, you may begin, if you want, I don’t mind Kanaya.”

#  _~A few minutes later~_

“I shall go now, Karkat must be anxiously waiting.”

“I apologize for stalling you, Kanaya.”

“That is alright, I forgive you.” 

“I’ll look after the house and garden in your absence.”

“Thank you, Rose.” 

“You’re welcome, Kanaya. I assure you that it’ll be in great care.”

“And I also assure you, I won’t be gone for long.”

Then Kanaya sat up and left for Karkat’s hive-home, arriving there just a short 30-minutes walk later, knocking repeatedly on the door, then stepping back to wait for it to open. Little did the Sylph know, her stay will span longer than she had predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I don't know if I wrote Rose's character correctly. Opinions? Is she too Kanaya=ish? I don't know. Comments are welcome, also kudos too! Thank you again for the kudos  & hits. 
> 
> And also, if you want to suggest something, go ahead! I sometimes get stuck and have to wait a day or so to generate ideas, hahaha, thus delaying the chapters, sorry. ;w; 
> 
> I may or may not include it if it doesn't flow with the concept/idea of the current chapter, so don't get your hopes up. (you might get your chance though, comment, comment, comment, hahaha.) 
> 
> This is a filler chapter with RoseKan, for the purpose of them being cuties, and I wanted to show Kanaya's side of the conversation, and to suspend the suspense, _just_ a little longer. :333 
> 
> Feel free to start screeching at your screen :D 
> 
> That is all! Til next time~
> 
> ~Angel


	5. Freak Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I haven't updated this in a while. I'm so sorry my lovely readers! ;D; 
> 
> Here have a new chapter!

Karkat had been pacing around his hive just as soon as his call with Kanaya ended, ranting to himself.

“Where is she? Why isn’t she here yet! What if it’s too late? Something drastic might have happened! Past Karkat, you idiot! Why did you have to go grocery shopping and leave John alone with Sollux?”

“Where is Kanaya?! She said she’ll be here shortly! How long is shortly???” 

Several knocks stopped the troll’s tracks, he sighed out of relief, and then flew to the door, swinging it open, stepping out and embracing the troll behind it into a tight hug.

“Oh, hello Karkat, you seem rather happy to see me. I apologize for not being here any sooner.” Kanaya greeted, surprised by the sudden hug, returning it nonetheless.

Muffled by the fabric of her shirt, Karkat replied, “That’s okay.” 

“Can you let go so we can both go inside?”

“Oh sure, sure, I’m sorry.” He replied, letting go of her and stepping aside to let her in before going inside himself, shutting the door behind him, looking up, he found her sitting and taking off her shoes, placing them next to the other pairs, standing back up again, walking further into the living room, taking a seat there.

“Are the blue shoes belonging to John?” She asked, as he took a seat in the chair in front of her.

“Yeah, those are his.” He replied nodding his head.

“And I ‘m assuming the mismatched ones are Sollux’s?”

“Yeah.”

“So they haven’t left the hive, I wonder where they had hidden/went.” 

“I searched almost the whole hive and haven’t found them so I called you to help me.”

“Have you checked the respriteblocks? You did say that they were having a feelings jam correct? “

Karkat facepalmed x1 combo, a loud smack went into the room as his hand connected with his forehead.

“I’m such a fucking idiot. And to answer your question, Kanaya, no, I haven’t, _at all_.”

“Oh hush, you are not. Shall we go?” She asked.

A simple nod was all she needed to make her stand up and head off in search of the missing pair, Karkat following closely behind her. The two then began their search, opening doors, peeking inside, and then stepping in to look through them more thoroughly, seeking for any sign of them.

“Have you found them?” Kanaya called out from a different room.

“No, have you? Karkat replied back, who was also in a different room. 

(Author’s note: At the beginning of the search, they decided to split up to both conserve time and effort and to cover more ground.)

“Where the hell are they?” 

“I am not sure how to answer that, but isn’t the purpose of both this search and me being here to find them?”

“Yeah, sorry, I forgot. Are you finished with that room?” 

“Yeah, we still have one more left to check, do you want to check it together? 

“Sure, that would be no problem Karkat.”

Walking out of their respective rooms, Kanaya and Karkat made their way down the hall, to the last room they haven’t checked, hoping that their search would come to a successful end. As they approached, Kanaya pointed at the door, inquiring.

“Is this it?” 

Karkat nodded and they kept walking until they were in front of it, stopping, Kanaya stepping forward to knock on the door, when she heard no response, she placed a hand to turn the doorknob, pushing forward, well at least She _tried_ to, for to their surprise, it didn’t move an inch.

“Oh it won’t open? Is it locked?”

“Probably.” Karkat replied, and then asked, sounding hopeful.

“Maybe they’re in there?” 

“We won’t know if we don’t try, now would we?” She replied, letting go of the doorknob, knocking on the door, then stepping back to wait for   
either John or Sollux to answer it for them, solving their worries. 

A few minutes passed and the door hadn’t opened.

“How odd, this is the only possible place that they can be; I wonder why they haven’t answered.” Kanaya stated with a confused look on her face.

“Try opening it again?” The other troll suggested.

She took his suggestion and tried again, and this time was successful, having had made it move slightly, slightly as in a tiny bit.

“Oh?”

“What is it, Kanaya?”

“It appears that something or perhaps, someone or something preventing the door from opening.” She replied. 

“What do you think it is?” 

“I am not sure, but it is quite heavy.” She replied, exasperated as she attempted to open the door again. 

“Want some help?” 

“That would be quite nice, thank you.”

“No problem.” 

Karkat then stepped forward to join the jade-blood in the process of getting the door to open, and after a few pushes, they were successful, and an unconscious form fell at their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, who _ever_ is that unconscious form that fell at the trolls' feet? :O Find out next chapter! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Angel


	6. Taking Care of the Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Karkat, he's not , as Kanaya said to the ambulance technician ( what are those people even called?) taking this whole situation very well. So expect more and more Karkat selfhate in the next chapters. He needs hugs and snuggles right now, the poor dear. 
> 
> Fun fact: I made an outline for this chapter, but as like all of my fanfic chapters, some things changed and some things didn't. *shrugs* 
> 
> The pairings in the fanfic are in the tags, if you couldn't quite tell. They're kinda obvious, kinda not. *shrugs again* 
> 
> Enough with me rambling, onto the chapter!

"Oh who may this be?" Kanaya asked calmly as she bent down into a crouch, gently turning the form to their side. 

"It could be Sollux or even John." Karkat supplied his suggestion. 

"I know, allow me to move the hair out of whoever this is's face and then we'll see."

A few seconds later, Kanaya had gently brushed away all the hair and instantly recognized the form.

"Oh, oh dear."

"Kanaya? Did you find out who it is?" Karkat asked, crouching down to join her, eyes widening, jumping back up in surprise.

"Holy shit! Holy shit! It's, It's! It's John! John! John's unconscious! Kanaya! We might be too late!!! We have to help him, we just got to! He's probably hurt too, the idiot. No, I'm the idiot! Goddamnit! Godfuckingdamnit! Where's Sollux? Is he awake? What if he's hurt? What if they're both hurt??? Goddamnit past me! Why did you have to fucking leave them alone when they're both vulnerably unstable??!" Karkat shot off into a rant, his voice getting more and more frantic and loud and would have continued to rant if Kanaya hadn't interrupted.

"Karkat, if you please, just shoosh!" She said hastily, just as worried as him.

"I _will not_ , I repeat, _will not_ shoosh! John is either hurt and/or unconscious! How am I supposed to shoosh!??" He replied, his voice even louder than before. 

"If John is here, then where's Sollux?" Kanaya wondered as she stood up and went further into the room, not before stepping around John's unconscious form, the Knight of Blood decided he didn't want to follow after the Sylph for he had not followed after her, choosing instead to stay with the heir, she returned quickly, with a somber look on her face. 

"Did you find him? H-how is he?" 

"Yes, I _did_ find Sollux, but unfortunately..." She trailed off. 

"Unfortunately???? What happened to Sollux??? Kanaya, what happened to Sollux? Tell me!!!" 

"You really want to know?" 

"Yes!"

"Unfortunately, he's unconscious as well. After examining him though, I found no lingering injures, I wonder what happened between the both of them. Must of been something real drastic for them to be both rendered unconscious and at opposite sides of the room like this." 

Karkat's eyes widened and jaw slightly dropped, he fell to the ground, and just sat there hugging his knees, exchanging glances at John then Kanaya before his eyes settled to look in front of him.

"I'm sorry Kanaya." He apologized, the frantic and loud tone of his voice was now replaced by a sad and defeated one.

"What are you apologizing for, Karkat?"

"I'm sorry for calling you over here and then freaking out on you. I'm sorry for being an idiot and going out grocery shopping instead of just helping John deal with Sollux. I'm sorry." He repeated, apologizing over and over as he explained.

"It's alright , Karkat. There is no need to put all the blame on yourself, it is not entirely your fault, well it's not your fault at all, you didn't know something like this would happen, and had trusted John and his abilities of being a moirail even though he is not troll." She said, accepting his apology, and reassuring him.

Karkat looked up, cracking a smile, forced as it was, it still was a smile.

"Now then, do you perhaps call an ambulance while I reassess the damage?" 

Karkat nodded his reply, standing up to leave and head towards where the house phone was kept.

"I wonder how long have they been in this state, must have happened during the duration of Karkat's absence. Considering that he came to a unresponsive hive-apartment." Kanaya concluded, nodding her head, she then stood up and left the respriteblock, stepping around the Heir carefully, not wanting to harm him any more than what was already inflicted. 

Upon arrival, she looked for Karkat and found him in a secluded corner, curled up in a half-ball, hugging his knees, and as she walked closer, approaching him, the Cancer appeared to be in a daze, mumbling something she couldn't quite catch the first time, slowly she got even closer to him and sat down next to him as quietly as she could be.

"Come again?" She asked, breaking him out of it, looking confused as he searched for the source of the interruption.

"Huh? Oh hey, Kanaya." He greeted, blinking several times before looking up at her.

"Hello." She greeted back with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked wondering.

"I was about to ask the same." 

"Oh, sorry."

"No need to apologize."

Karkat nodded.

"To answer your question by the way, I just came to check to see if you had called the ambulance, did you?" 

Another nod and Karkat grew solemn, bringing his knees closer to himself, eyes downcast.

"Whatever is the matter?" 

"It's my fault. All my fault."

"No it isn't, stop thinking that."

"Yes it is."

Kanaya sighed and the other continued, "If I hadn't left, If I hadn't left, this, this situation would never have happened and they'll both be conscious, not _un_ conscious." He then sighed.

"Again, do not put all of the blame upon your shoulders, Karkat. It is certainly _not_ your fault, furthermore, they will be okay, I know that, and there isn't any injuries that I can see on either of them."

"What a relief, but there might be internal ones..."

"I was thinking that you would say that."

"I'm sorry." He apologized for the third time, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Give me a legitimate reason why you are sorry." 

No response came from the Cancer.

"See, now get out of this stupor you're in, neither John nor Sollux would enjoying seeing you like this, now would they?"

Karkat shook his head no.

"They both told me once that they don't like me being like this."

"Mind elaborating 'this'?"

" 'This' meaning being self loathing." 

Another heavy sigh.

"What did they say about what you should do instead?"

"I should be happy and enjoy life now that there isn't any culling drones on Earth and I have friends too."

"I agree with them on that point, you should follow their advice!" 

Karkat smiled again, it wasn't forced as before but it was still small and there was a sad look in his eyes.

"How long did they say until they get here?"

As if the question was a magical spell, Kanaya's question was answered by a knock on the door, she slowly got to her feet and pardoned herself.

"I'll be right back, Karkat, just need to answer the door." She then walked away and up to the door, unlocking and then opening it, greeting with a smile.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." 

"Afternoon, Ma'am. Is this the home of a certain , Mr. Karkat Vantas?" 

"Yes, yes it is."

"Where is he? And may I ask who may _you_ be?"

"My name is Kanaya Maryam, I am a close friend of Karkat's. Currently he is preoccupied and could not answer the door, so I answered it for him, it is quite a relief that you had finally arrived."

"Not a problem, Ms. Maryam. We heard that there were two unconscious forms in here, I believe one's a troll and the other's a human, do you mind showing us?" 

"My pleasure."

"Karkat, they're here." 

As soon as his name was called, he looked up and gave her a half-nod, returning to looking at the ground.

"I'm guessing he's not taking the situation very well?" The ambulance technician asked her.

"He really isn't, that's one of his faults, caring too much and then when the one's he cares about get hurt without him being there, he does that."

"Sorry to hear that, Ma'am."

Kanaya sighed, and waved off the apology.

"It's no problem, really. They're in the first room down the hallway to the left." She then instructed, pointing.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"You're quite welcome."

The ambulance technician then walked past her, heading out the door, returning with another technician, his co-worker, and went to work, following Kanaya's instructions, soon leading John's unconscious form out to the ambulance, repeating the process for his moirail. After getting both bodies inside, one of the technicians stayed outside while the other went back in.

"Thank you for the cooperation Ma'am, you are allowed to follow us if you so wish, we'll be leaving, goodbye."

"You're welcome, and we will certainly do so, thank you."

"Goodbye Ms. Maryam."

"Goodbye."

With a wave, he then left to get into the ambulance closing the door behind him, with sirens blaring, the ambulance left to return to the hospital, growing fainter and fainter until the apartment went silent once more.

"Karkat?" Kanaya called out, prompting him to look up.

"The ambulance just left and they allowed us to follow them, shall we?"

A nod.

"Let's go then." Kanaya said and waited for the other to stand up which he did, shakily but once he steadied, he sighed. 

"It's going to be okay, don't worry."

Karkat nodded again, and Kanaya frowned, shaking her head, walking ahead of the other to open the door, heading outside, starting the journey towards the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, at least now John and Sollux are on the road to recovery! 
> 
> ((or are they? *evil laugh* )) 
> 
> Oh! 
> 
> I forgot to mention, this is the last chapter I have prewritten, and that counts for all of my fanfics, I'm sorry. I'll still be uploading everyday though! In between school work, I'm always writing, so don't worry my dears. If I don't finish a chapter of a fanfic, I'll just reupload a old oneshot of mine. I don't have all of them uploaded here. ouo 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Til Next Time!
> 
> ~Angel


End file.
